User talk:Teyandee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? 6. The reason I'm asking because, I laugh so hard when he cross dresses and causes everyone to freak out when they see him cross dress Character Pictures Do you have pictures of Carla, Francine, Lucille, and the other characters because I don't see them here in SPC WIKI. - Fans Carla is my favorite character. Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. You did it before on "Polly and frying pan" and "Polly Esther without her armor"--Fans The only charcters that didn't cross dress are Polly, Bad Bird, and Guido. --Fans In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Don`t worry - you request gave me an idea for the article so I want to cover the Cross-dressing theme. -- Teyandee 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You even give us other characters crossdessing? You even gives us the character pictures too. Remember the Character Picture request. It's on top of the Crossdressing Big Cheese. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese I don`t remember Speedy crossdressing. But you may be interested in 1 detail: 1) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' ---- One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined We never see Bad Bird and Bad Max (leader of the Rude Noise) battle each other? Fans say Bad Bird can kick Bad Max's stupid ass. Because Bad Bird is strong as Speedy and Bad Bird can use his Finisher attack power to defeat Bad Max. Yes - a finisher. But what about 1-on-1 with no special attacks? Bad Bird can still beat him. Bad Bird has Carla, Speedy has Polly right? Now who will get Lucille? Could it be Guido? Also who will get the spoiled and loser Princess Vi since Bad Bird doesn't want her? Maybe Bat Cat? It can be Guido. He and Speedy paid more attention to her instead of Polly when they were in girl band. AS for princess - what about Bucky. I like the ending where Speedy and Bad Bird (or Good Bird) after they destroy the comet return to earth unharm and they became the two powerful heroes and they get the girls (Carla and Polly) at the end. Don't you agree? Two warriors are now equals. AS in life - 2 enemies can become friends when facing the bigger evil. The question is - how long can it last. As long Carla is around, Bad Bird would stay good. This came to a dream where Bad Bird found a way to get rid of Princess Vi for good. He capture Bat Cat. He ties up Bat Cat and Bad Bird dress him up as Bad Bird so the Princess will think Bat Cat is Bad Bird. The Princess will marry Bat Cat and she will never figure out that she marry the wrong guy because she never pay attention to anyone. I bet Bat Cat will tried to convince her she's been dupe but she'll never listen to him. As for the real Bad Bird. Bad Bird will marry Carla. Bad Bird and Carla live happily ever after while Bat Cat lives happily never after and Princess Vi never realize she's been duped. She thinks she lives happily ever after. What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes You said Princess Vi will end up with Bucky remember? So who will end up with Francine? Will Francine get upset if Princess Vi steals 'her' Bucky away? How about Speedy? About the stealing - it may get her upset if their relation will go further. At the main page I don't see Bucky, Fred, Dr. Purple, Bad Bird 2, and the New York Pizza Cats and others at the main page since I type them. Will be fixed tomorrow. Or you can just edit the main page to add them :) How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. In the crossdressing scenes, I type some information, but I typed coming soon. Does "coming soon" sounds okay until the pictures are shown? If I miss some of information type them please? Did you see the computer picture of Bad Bird? is at http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/avatars/1.%20%20Samurai%20Pizza%20Cats/BadBird.jpg and http://andrew.fraticelli.info/badbird_header.jpg I found a picture of Carla and Bad Bird as children http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg. But it's not enough I want Carla's eyes to open. Her eyes and her face is so beautiful. Sorry, Thank you though I didn't mean to hurt you. I think we maybe misunderstanding each other. I will never tried hurt you. I was trying to build this SPC WIKI articles and find a way to help the KNT WIKI articles. If you need some time off go ahead. I sorry and thank you for the crossdressing articles and the other articles. Work got in the way and the people at work are asking me to help them. So please forgive me and thank you for helping me out. If it makes you feel any better I type the Ninja Crow Clan article. What you think? ---- Ok, I forgive but until friday i will work mainly on KNT projects. Crossdressing pictures wil be added on weekend. Speaking on Crossdressing: I think there are 2 wrong "Only in KNT episodes" references: * man was looking at the Big Cheese's legs thinking he's a girl, but he found out the girl is ugly. That seen only in KNT episode (number 13). * The Big Cheese was waving his arms up in the arm before Jerry talk to them. This only in KNT episode (number 14)." It appeares is SPC too - see the pictures. As for SPC - feel free to add ane new articles. I guess there will be time I can add more to SPC. But please add the notice for the Fan episodes - related articles: Add in the top of the article about the characters that appear only in the Fan episodes and in the "Fan episodes" Section in the article about the main SPC characters - I don`t want the articles to confuse the users. -- BR, Teyandee In ep 15 what kind of outfit the Big Cheese is wearing? please tell me what it is so I can type on the Crossdressing pictures? Maybe a sport costume? Empress Frieda? Who is Empress Frieda? Princess Vi`s mother is Empress Fr'ed'ia? She has no evil mother. --Teyandee 15:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I must of misspell her name sorry. Empress Fredia was on the show. Sorry again. I must of misspell it. It was a joke calling her evil. The i will delete the page